(1) Field of the Invention
My invention relates to a device, which is specifically designed to mount wheels on pick-up trucks, diesel trucks, rigs, trailers and even tractors. These wheels, generally, are very heavy, weighing about 300 pounds, and cannot be manually lifted into aligning position with a jacked-up wheel hub of such vehicles; nor are any of the existing wheel mounting devices capable of so doing.
(2) Prior Art
The wheel mounting device of this invention is classified as follows: Class 157/1.1 and 1.11; Class 81/15.2; Classes 254/20 and 131; and Class 29/273.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,976 issued to William Isom Mar. 21, 1972 illustrates a combination tool, which is applied to a jack, and engages the lowermost part of a tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,350 issued to P. M. Bourdon Aug. 1, 1933 discloses a device for mounting wheels on hubs, although this device includes bifurcated arms, its structure and application differ completely from that of my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,919 issued to W. L. Bald Aug. 14, 1962 illustrates another wheel mounting tool, comprising a rod, a handle and a pivoting member supporting the handle.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 955,970 (Givens), U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,384,405 (Putnam); 1,494,269 (Meyers); 3,018,492 (Rosen); 3,319,377 (Dombeck); and 3,348,294 (Gerardi) are being cited as being of general interest with respect to my invention.